


OS Mystrade

by LemVok



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemVok/pseuds/LemVok
Summary: Plusieurs OS Mystrade, certains sont joyeux d'autres tristes.





	1. Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> Gregory est amoureux et surtout dépassé par la situation.  
TW: alcool   
Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, toute remarque est donc bonne à prendre ! :)

"Putain d’merde je suis amoureux."   
  
C’est avec un ton las mais tout de même clair et terriblement franc que Gregory Lestrade venait de prononcer cette phrase et qu’il laissa sa tête tomber contre le comptoir, juste à côté de sa bière en soupirant. Il était déjà une heure avancée dans la nuit, tout comme son alcoolémie et celui de son ami John Watson qui était assit assit à côté de lui.   
  
"Je t’ai déjà dit qu’il fallait que tu laisses tomber ton ex femme une bonne fois pour toute."   
  
"Mon ex femme…J’ai passé 25 ans de ma vie avec la même personne pour qu’au final elle me trompe avec un prof de sport… Crois-moi l’amour est bien vite parti… Et il a pris avec lui mon argent, mes gosses et ma voiture au passage."  
  
Le médecin se mit à rire, le nez dans son verre. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas rire du malheur de son ami mais le policier avait tellement peu de chance dans la vie que ça en devenait comique. Et puis de toute façon, il valait mieux en rire que en pleurer non ?  
  
"Bon alors… De qui es-tu amoureux cette fois ?"   
  
"Tu dis ça comme si ça m’arrivait tous les jours…" Soupira Greg en relevant la tête.

"Mais non… Allez… Dis-moi je veux en savoir plus !" S’exclama John en donnant une tape dans l’épaule de son ami tel une collégienne en manque de potin.   
  
Lestrade se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mit à sourire niaisement en faisant signe au barman de lui re-servir une bière.   
  
"Ça fait des mois que ça me prend la tête… J’en dors plus la nuit."   
  
"Donc c’est sérieux ? Comment elle est ? Je la connais ?"   
  
"Il est-"  
  
"Il ?!" S’étonna le médecin en ouvrant les yeux en grand.   
  
"Comme si Sherlock ne t’en avais pas parlé." Marmonna Greg en levant lui les yeux au ciel.   
  
"Laisse-moi tester mon jeu d’acteur veux-tu… Bon continue."   
  
Le policier attrapa sa bière avant d’en boire plus de la moitié d’une seule traite sous le regard impatient de son ami. Ils avaient vraiment l’air d’être deux ados découvrant l’alcool et l’amour.   
  
"Il est classe. Tellement classe que même dans un monde parallèle je ne pourrais jamais l’atteindre… Au lycée il devait être le type super intelligent qui s’enfermait à la bibliothèque pour éviter les types comme moi."   
  
"Quoi ? Tu n’étais pas le premier de ta classe ?" Fit semblant de s’étonner son ami.   
  
"J’étais plus du genre à passer plus de temps à jouer de la guitare et à m’occuper de ma moto qu’à travailler… Je voulais être comme Sting le chanteur de The Police." Rigola Greg.   
  
"Donc ta Roxanne il est classe… Et quoi d’autre ?"   
  
"Il a les mêmes effets que Roxanne sur moi… Il est magnifique, quand il rentre dans une pièce je ne vois plus que lui."   
  
"T’es amoureux ou malade là ?"   
  
"Je suis malade d’amour Johnny boy !" S’exclama l’homme aux cheveux gris en souriant.   
  
"À chaque fois que quelqu’un m’appelle comme ça j’ai des flash-back post-traumatiques."  
  
"Tu dramatises."   
  
"Quand tu auras été couvert d’explosif des pieds à la tête et enfermé dans une piscine avec Moriarty comme seule compagnie tu seras légitime de me dire que je dramatise."   
  
"Moriarty m’a toujours fait un peu peur…"   
  
"On est pas là pour parler de ce cinglé… Continue de me décrire l’amour de ta soirée !" Continua d’insister John, déterminé à savoir l’identité de cet inconnu.   
  
"Il parle bien, s’habille bien, il est intelligent… Déclara sincèrement Lestrade en regardant dans le vide. Je n’arrive même pas à poser des mots sur ce qu’il est. Et puis tu devrais voir ses yeux… Ils sont encore plus beaux que son c-"   
  
"Greg langage." Le coupa le médecin.   
  
"Anglais."   
  
"Idiot." Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux avant de se remettre à rire sous les regards des autres personnes présentes dans le bar. Greg se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et reprit son sérieux en un instant.   
  
"Comment je suis censé intéresser Mycroft moi hein ?"  
  
À peine la phrase prononcée, le policier vit son ami pâlir d’un coup avant de s’étouffer avec sa bière. Le policier le regarda, étonné et fronça légèrement les sourcils.   
  
"Ça va ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?"   
  
"Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"   
  
"Ca va ?" Répéta Greg.   
  
"Arrête de jouer au con… Mycroft ?"   
  
"Quoi Mycroft ?"   
  
"Tu es amoureux de Mycroft… Mycroft Holmes ?" Demanda naïvement John.   
  
"Tu en connais beaucoup des Mycroft toi ?"  
  
"Non et c’est bien ça le problème… L’homme idéal que tu viens de me décrire… C’est le frère misanthrope de Sherlock."   
  
"Il n’est pas misanthrope ! Il limite juste ses échanges avec les autres… Il doit être timide." Le médecin posa son verre en secouant négativement la tête en soupirant.   
  
"Greg… Tu sais très bien que ce mec est tout sauf timide."   
  
"Tant mieux pour moi alors."  
  
"Il est flippant !"   
  
"Tu ne le connais pas." Marmonna le policier.   
  
"Toi non plus !" S’exclama désespérément Watson.   
  
"Justement je voudrais le connaître, comment je dois faire pour attirer son attention ?"  
  
John compris qu’il était trop tard et que son ami était déjà dans un état avancé dans le syndrome « stupidité amoureuse ». Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait bien envie d’hurler à son ami de ne pas s’approcher de cet homme et de lui ouvrir les yeux mais ce n’était pas son rôle alors il décida de l’aider.  
  
"J’en sais rien… Achète lui des fleurs."   
  
"Tu crois vraiment que Mycroft Holmes est un homme à fleur ?"   
  
"Non c’est plutôt un homme à voitures et costumes qui coûtent le prix du palais de la reine mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée."   
  
"Je devrais lui acheter une voiture."   
  
"Envoi lui un message d’abord veux-tu. On verra plus tard pour la voiture."   
  
"Tu crois que j’ai mes chances ?"   
  
"J’en sais rien. Mais quoique tu fasses même si je t’avoue que l’idée de te voir avec cet homme me dérange un peu, je te soutiendrai." Déclara solennellement le médecin en levant son verre.  
  
"Merci John." Répondit Greg en trinquant avec son ami.  
  
************   
  
Le lendemain matin c’est avec un beau mal de crâne que Lestrade commença la journée, il était persuadé que les gueules de bois au vin étaient les pires pourtant celle qu’il subissait devait surpassée toutes celles qu’il avait connu auparavant. Il était réveillé depuis déjà une bonne heure pourtant il n’avait pas bougé de son lit, persuadé de sentir sa chambre tourner autour de lui.   
  
"Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour ces conneries…"   
  
Il resta encore un moment allongé à se plaindre, puis pris d’un élan de courage il se redressa sur son lit en jurant. Il se plaignait mais il se savait chanceux de pouvoir prendre le temps qu’il lui fallait pour se lever contrairement à son ami qui lui devait être dans le même état… Avec Sherlock Holmes en plus. Il s’étira alors qu’un bruit strident lui arracha les tympans, il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son téléphone qui lui annonça qu’il venait de recevoir un message. Il inspira un grand coup et attrapa son téléphone, étonné de voir un numéro inconnu s’afficher.   
  
« _Bonjour Gregory, j’espère que votre mal de tête n’est pas trop important et qu’il ne vous empêchera pas de me rejoindre ce soir pour un dîner au Ritz à partir de 20 heures. Inutile de préciser que d’apporter des fleurs ou une voiture ne sera pas nécessaire. _  
_À ce soir_,   
_MH_. »   
  
Lestrade se mit à relire le message encore et encore, persuadé que tout ça ne devait être qu’une erreur. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et tomba directement sur la conversation.   
  
"Oh bordel de…"   
  
Il se posa une main sur le front en lisant le message de la veille qu’il avait envoyé.  
  
« _Salut Myc’ !_ »   
  
"Bien joué connard…" Marmonna le pauvre policier.  
  
« _J’suis Greg Lestrade, l’inspecteur détective de Scotland Yard. Je travaille avec ton frr et tu m’as kidnappé une fois… J’suis avec John Watson, l’autre type que tu as dj kidnappé et c’lui qui m’a dit d’envoyer 1 message alors voilà c fait. Je voulais t’acheter des fleurs et une voiture mais ct pas une bonne idée d’après lui… J’voudrais qu’on aille boire 1 verre ensmbl 1 jour et apprendre à te connaitre, tu dois être occupé à faire des trucs d’homme politique mais j’peux t’attendre. _  
_Je t’aime. _  
_Cordialement. _  
_Greg. _»   
  
Le policier lâcha son téléphone de honte et se cacha derrière son oreiller avec comme seul souhait celui de disparaitre. Il se redressa et fixa son téléphone durant quelques minutes avec méfiance avant d’être pris d’un courage dont il ignorait l’existence et d’appeler le numéro inconnu. Il ne voulait pas être humilié plus qu’il ne l’était déjà alors il allait tout simplement s’excuser et refuser ce stupide dîner même si il n’était pas sûr de l’authenticité de la proposition.   
  
"_Mycroft Holmes j’écoute_."   
  
Gregory se mit à paniquer en entendant la voix grave, regrettant déjà d’avoir appelé et fixa le mur en face de lui.   
  
"_J’écoute ?"_  
  
"Je… Bonjour c’est Lestrade."  
  
"_Oh Gregory… Que me vaut l’honneur de votre appel ? Comment va votre mal de tête_ ?" Demanda le politicien d’une voix moins stricte.   
  
"Je vais bien merci… J’appelle juste pour…"   
  
Pourquoi appelait-il d’ailleurs ? Il laissa un blanc essayant de faire fonctionner son cerveau.   
  
"_Pour ?"_  
  
"Pour m’excuser de vous avoir déranger avec mon message hier soir. Comme vous l’avez deviné je n’étais pas dans mon état normal et je m’en veux énormément. Je sais que vous êtes un homme occupé et que vous n’avez pas le temps pour ce genre de conner- futilités et je veillerai à l’avenir de ne plus vous importuner et encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolé."   
  
Le policier ré-ouvra les yeux, ne s’étant pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés durant son speech.   
  
"_Et ?_" Questionna Mycroft d’une voix presque amusée.   
  
"Et… Et je… Hésita Greg. Et rien d’autre.  
  
"_Très bien, on se voit donc ce soir Gregory._"  
  
"Attendez !" S’exclama le policier, paniqué. "Vous êtes sérieux ?"   
  
"_Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas_ ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que vous vous moquiez de moi."  
  
"_Je ne me le permettrais pas. D’ailleurs j’aimerais aussi apprendre, et permet moi de te tutoyer, à te connaître donc ce dîner semble être une bonne idée… À mois que tu n’ai un empêchement dans ce cas nous pouvons annuler_."   
  
"Non surtout pas ! Je serais ravi d’avoir ce dîner avec vo- toi."  
  
"_Et bien dans ce cas on se voit ce soir à 20 heures. Bonne journée Gregory._"  
  
Lestrade n’eût pas le temps de répondre que le politicien raccrocha. Il resta un instant à fixer une nouvelle fois son téléphone mais avec un grand sourire cette fois-ci. Il se leva avec hâte et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain avant de lancer son CD de Police et de chanter à pleine voix avec joie et passion et sans mal de tête.


	2. L'âme soeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Greg se pose une question existentielle, Mycroft se doit de lui répondre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, toute remarque est donc bonne à prendre pour moi pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! :)

"Myc ?"

Une toute petite voix se fit entendre dans la pièce et brisa le silence qui régnait jusqu’à présent dans la grande pièce.

"Mycroft ?"

Un grognement presque inaudible se fit à son tour entendre avec un bruit de drap.

"Myc tu dors ?"

"Profondément." Marmonna le politicien, la tête plongée dans son oreiller.

"Dis… Est-ce que tu crois en l’âme-soeur ?"

"Pour l’amour du ciel Gregory… Il est cinq heure du matin."

"Je sais… Mais je n’arrive plus à dormir." Se défendit Greg d’une voix basse.

Le policier tourna la tête vers son compagnon dont il était certain qu’il pouvait entendre les insultes qui lui étaient destinées dans ses pensées. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux grands ouvert en train de fixer l’homme qui partageait son lit et sa vie.

"Mycroft ?"

"Prononce encore une seule fois mon prénom et je peux t’assurer que c’est la dernière fois que nous partageons un lit." S’agaça l’ainé des frères Holmes toujours la tête dans l’oreiller.

"Chéri ?"

Ledit chéri ne prit pas la peine de répondre et soupira en se retournant vers l’auteur de ses tourments, sachant pertinemment qu’il pouvait tirer un trait sur la pauvre heure de sommeil qui lui restait. Il avait passé une journée horrible à base de premier ministre agaçant, de frère sociopathe insupportable et de paperasse interminable le forçant à se coucher tard et après une journée comme celle-ci il était loin de penser que son compagnon allait le réveiller après seulement 3 heures de sommeil pour lui poser une question aussi ridicule.

"Gregory, tu ne veux pas qu’on en parle à un autre moment ?"

"Non."

"Évidemment." Soupira le politicien en se passant une main sur le visage.

"Tu as aimé combien de personnes dans ta vie ?"

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que les gens n’étaient-ils jamais cohérents ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on lui posait cette question ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement ?

"Pourquoi cette question ?" S’étonna Mycroft.

"Je veux savoir." Déclara Greg sûr de lui.

"Et bien… Je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne sais pas ?"

"Comment veux-tu que je réponde à ça sans un minimum de réflexion ?"

"Moi je sais." Marmonna le policier en se recouchant.

Mycroft attendit un instant que son compagnon se positionne correctement contre lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Le silence se réinstalla petit à petit dans la chambre.

"Et ? Je peux en savoir plus maintenant que tu m’as réveillé ?"

"Je répondrai que quand tu auras la réponse toi aussi."

"Sérieusement ?" S’exclama presque Mycroft.

"Laisse moi dormir."

Le politicien reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, cet homme allait finir par le rendre dingue. Personne dans ce monde ne pouvait ne serait-ce un seul instant s’imaginer que Mycroft Holmes était mené par le bout du nez par un simple inspecteur de Scotland Yard et pourtant c’était le cas depuis maintenant plus de deux ans.  
L’ainé des frères Holmes resta un moment à fixer le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées vespérales. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir se rendormir contrairement à son compagnon, son réveil allait sonner dans moins d’une heure alors autant réfléchir à la question:  
Combien de personnes avait-il aimé ?

Il commença par se remémorer le début, ses années où il était encore à l’école. Il pensait et espérait ne plus jamais à avoir à repenser à cette période de sa vie, la période où il n’était qu’un simple lycéen parmi tant d’autres. Cette période où il avait l’impression que le monde entier se moquait de lui et le détestait. Durant cette période il s’était accroché à une personne qu’il avait aimé de tout son être, il se souvient parfaitement de ce qu’il avait ressenti mais en revanche il ne se souvenait pas du nom de cette personne.  
Il se retint de rire devant la stupidité de la chose, il avait aimé une personne pendant des années et il n’était pas capable de se souvenir de son nom.

Après ses années d’études il avait rencontré pleins d’autres personnes qu’il avait aimé, cela avait duré des semaines, parfois des mois mais ce n’était jamais bien sérieux, mais il était quand même persuadé des les avoir aimé.  
Puis plus rien. Pendant des années il n’avait aimé personne. Son travail avait pris une trop grande place dans sa vie et puis il n’y voyait pas d’utilité. Tout le monde décrivait l’amour comme quelque chose d’unique et de formidable et pourtant, lui qui avait aimé, trouvait que les gens exagéraient.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, passa une main dans les cheveux de Greg en le regardant un instant songeur avant de l’embrasser sur le front et de se décider de se lever pour aller travailler. La discussion entre lui et son compagnon allait être inévitable le soir même.

C’est donc vers 20 heures que Mycroft rejoignit Greg dans un restaurant dans le centre ville de Londres, chose qu’ils aimaient bien faire une fois de temps en temps. Il s’installa en face de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter de leurs journées respectives, se tenant assez discrètement la main sous la table. Et c’est seulement à la fin du repas que le politicien décida de relancer la conversation.

"Tu sais, j’ai réfléchi à la question que tu m’as posé ce matin."

"Et tu as la réponse ?"

"Oui, mais je voudrais avoir la tienne avant."

Greg se mit à sourire avant de prendre son verre de vin et d’en boire une gorgée sous le regard interrogateur de Mycroft.

"Moi je pense qu’on est fait pour aimer qu’une seule personne."

"Comment tu-"

"Laisse moi finir." Demanda le policier.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras en attendant la suite.

"Prenons mon exemple, disons que toutes les relations que j’ai eu avant ma femme ne compte pas, les amourettes de jeunesse tout ça, c’est du bluff."

Le politicien acquiesça en silence, très à l’écoute.

"Ma femme je l’ai aimé… Et pas qu’un peu d’ailleurs, je suis resté marié à elle pendant 15 ans ça prouve pas mal de choses."

"Donc c’est la seule que tu as aimé c’est ça ?" Marmonna Mycroft pas sûr d’être satisfait de la réponse de son compagnon.

"Je t’ai dit de me laisser finir, tu feras ton jaloux après". Rigola légèrement Greg.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux."

"À d’autres… Comme je te le disais ma femme je l’ai aimé mais dans le fond j’ai toujours su que ce n’était pas elle mon âme soeur. C’est pour ça que quand elle a demandé le divorce je n’ai pas été surpris ni même abattu, je savais que ça allait arriver, même quand j’ai dit « oui » je le savais. Dès que je l’ai rencontré je savais que je ne finirais pas ma vie avec elle."

"Tu es quand même resté 15 ans et tu as eu des enfants avec elle."

"J’étais dans une zone de confort. Une femme, des enfants, une maison, un travail, je n’étais peut-être pas épanoui ni même dans la passion mais j’étais heureux. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de quelque chose de stable et rassurant pour chercher l’amour de ma vie pendant des années et prendre le risque de finir seul."

"Je vois." Répliqua Mycroft plus détendu.

"C’était donc un amour mais pas le vrai amour qu’on ne rencontre qu’une seule fois dans sa vie." Continua d’expliquer Gregory.

Le policier se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mit à sourire comme un idiot en s’adossant contre sa chaise et en croisant à son tour les bras.

"Puis… Puis t’es arrivé."

L’aîné des frères Holmes se sentit mieux d’un coup, beaucoup mieux.

"Je t’ai vu sur une scène de crime en train de faire des… Des déductions à côté de ton frère et j’ai su directement que c’était toi."

"Ça aurait très bien pu être Sherlock."

"Ça aurait pu oui…" Rigola Lestrade. "Seulement c’est toi que je regardais sans pouvoir faire autrement. Je n’ai réellement aimé qu’une seule personne jusqu’à présent, tu m’as donné l’amour que j’ai tant cherché et envié aux autres pendant des années."

Mycroft se mit à sourire et attrapa la main du policier, faisant signe au serveur de leur apporter l’addition. Ils sortirent du restaurant et montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait devant le bâtiment.

"Tu sais…" Commença Mycroft en attirant Greg contre lui. "Ta réponse vient d’éclairer la mienne."

Lestrade se contenta de reposer sa tête contre l’épaule de son compagnon en fermant les yeux, attendant la suite.

"Tout comme toi j’ai eu des relations plus jeune et je pensais aimer ces personnes mais ce n’était pas comme les gens le décrivait alors j’ai très vite abandonné l’idée de me marier ou de fonder une famille."

"C’est assez triste."

"Ça tu l’as dit." Rigola Holmes. "Mais je crois que tu as raison à propos de l’unique amour. C’est parce que je n’avais pas rencontré la bonne personne alors j’ai sous estimé ce sentiment pendant des années."

"Et maintenant ?" Demanda naïvement Greg en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

"Maintenant je peux dire que l’amour que j’ai connu avant était tout sauf sincère comme ça l’est avec toi aujourd’hui. D’ailleurs je pense que si un jour tu me quittes je ne serai plus jamais capable d’aimer."

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te quitte ?" S’étonna Lestrade.

"Un jour tu vas peut-être en avoir marre de moi."

"Je suis resté 15 ans avec une femme que je n’étais pas sûr d’aimer totalement… Et tu penses sérieusement que toi, Mycroft Holmes, l’homme qui m’apporte le plus de joie au quotidien et que j’aime comme je n’ai jamais aimé, tu vas un jour pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ?"

"C’est ce que je voulais entendre." Déclara Mycroft en affichant un léger sourire.

"There ain’t no grave can hold my love down." Chantonna le policier.

"On verra ça plus tard quand je vais te réveiller à 5 heures de matin."

"Mon amour a ses limites Monsieur Holmes."

Mycroft se mit à sourire serrant un peu plus son compagnon contre lui, il n’avait pas besoin de se souvenir des noms qui furent un jour parti de son quotidien. Le seul nom qu’il se devait de retenir et de ne jamais oublier était celui de Gregory Lestrade.


	3. Nuit étoilée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous un ciel étoilé Mycroft et Greg prennent le temps de discuter

C'était une de ces soirées qu’il qualifiait de « soirée étranges ». La nuit venait de tomber alors qu’il n’était encore que 18 heures, il faisait froid et le ciel était dégagé. Une étrange atmosphère régnait autour de lui et dans son coeur. Pour une fois tout semblait donc s’accorder, lui, qui avait pourtant l’habitude d’avoir le coeur lourd dans une atmosphère beaucoup trop légère, se sentait parfaitement équilibré. Mycroft Holmes venait de passer les deux heures les plus dérangeantes de sa vie. Il venait tout juste de sortir du cimetière où venait d’être enterrée Mary Watson et il était maintenant assis sur un banc à l’entrée, attendant son chauffeur qui allait avoir quelques minutes de retard.Le politicien n’était pas proche de l’ancienne espionne, il ne lui avait presque jamais adressé la parole d’ailleurs, mais il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient vue son sacrifice. Sacrifice pour sauver la vie de son petit frère qui plus est, il était donc normal pour lui de rendre un hommage à la jeune femme. D’ailleurs, Mycroft en avait vécu des enterrements mais rare étaient ceux où le deuil n’était pas au rendez-vous. Aujourd’hui il avait vu de la colère sur certains visages, des regrets et même de l’amertume… Mais très peu de tristesse.  
L’aîné des frères Holmes avait porté toute son attention sur son petit frère durant les obsèques. Il n’avait jamais Sherlock aussi en retrait et loin de John. Depuis que le médecin était rentré dans sa vie, il n’en était jamais ressorti et pourtant ce dernier avait agit comme si il n’avait jamais adressé la parole au détective. Et c’est quand John passa à côté de Sherlock, sans le regarder, que Mycroft décida que c’était la scène la plus dramatique à laquelle il n’avait jamais assisté.  
Le politicien soupira, laissant s’échapper de la fumer d’entre ses lèves, serrant le manche de son parapluie, faisant légèrement grincer ses gants en cuir le temps de quelques secondes.  
Il tourna soudainement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas à côté de lui et se leva aussitôt en voyant Watson passer d’un pas déterminé avec sa fille dans ses bras.

"Docteur Watson. " Déclara Mycroft, d’un ton ferme pour forcer le médecin à s’arrêter. 

Chose efficace puisque John s’arrêta aussitôt et se retourna vers lui. Et Mycroft pensa que s’il avait un coeur, c’est à ce moment précis qu’il se briserait, à la vue du visage humilié et fatigué de John Watson.

"Mycroft ?" 

"Je tenais à vous porter toutes mes condoléances, John." Commença le politicien, s’approchant de l’ancien militaire. 

L’aîné des frères Holmes porta son regard sur l’enfant qui se trouvait devant lui avant de s’intéresser de nouveau à John qui regardait aussi sa fille. Un regard énervé, triste mais surtout déterminé. Et il ne lui fallut pas moins d’une seconde à Mycroft pour comprendre ce que ce regard signifiait et cela lui déplaisait grandement.

"Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas des meilleures."

"Certes." Approuva John.

"Mais je vous demande une chose John." Continua Mycroft. "Comportez-vous comme un soldat et tenez le coup, si ce n’est pas pour vous, faites le pour votre fille qui ne mérite pas la rancoeur que vous avez contre mon frère. Rosie n’est pas responsable de tout ça alors je vous demande de ne plus jamais regarder votre fille de cette manière."

"Depuis quand Mycroft Holmes s’intéresse t-il à autre chose que sa petite personne ?" 

Ledit Mycroft Holmes lâcha un petit rire, il n’y avait rien de plus irritable qu’un homme en deuil. 

"Prenez soins de vous John et si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez où me trouver."

"Allez-vous faire voire Holmes."

Mycroft acquiesça simplement et laissa le médecin s’en aller, toujours d’un pas déterminé. Il s’en moquait de ce qu’il pouvait arriver à John, il pouvait bien arrêter de manger, se mettre à boire ou se réengager dans l’armée, cela l’importait peu. Mais il refusait qu’un enfant subisse les conséquences d’actes immatures et les répercutions de promesses non tenues d’adultes. Presque désespéré, il tâta ses poches dans l’espoir de trouver un paquet de cigarettes oublié. 

"Quel abruti." 

Le politicien sursauta en entendant cette voix juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l’inspecteur chef de Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade. Les deux hommes n’étaient pas amis mais n’étaient pas de simples connaissances non plus. Ils ne s’appelaient pas tous les jours mais discutait fréquemment par message. Si Mycroft devait qualifier leur relation, il dirait qu’ils étaient collègues avec un intérêt commun pour la survie de Sherlock Holmes.

"J’ai entendu ce que cet idiot a dit…" Continua Lestrade, se grattant l’arrière de la tête, presque gêné. "Le deuil ne devrait pas lui faire oublier tout ce que tu as fait pour Sherlock et lui." 

"C’est justement pour ça que ses mots n’ont aucune sincérité, il est en deuil." Répondit Mycroft, cherchant toujours pour une cigarette dans ses poches. 

Le policier inspira un grand coup, ne se rendant pas compte d’avoir retenu sa respiration. Il recula légèrement pour s’asseoir sur le banc sur lequel le politicien était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules avant de fouiller à son tour dans ses poches et d’en sortir aussitôt l’objet tant convoité par Mycroft. 

"Je sais qu’on a dit qu’on devait arrêter mais… Tu en veux une ?" 

L’aîné des frères Holmes se contenta de s’asseoir à côté de Lestrade en guise de réponse. Les deux hommes allumèrent chacun leur tour leur cigarette dans le plus grand des silences. Les dernières voitures s’éloignèrent du cimetière, les laissant dans le plus grand des silences. Mycroft trouvait que l’atmosphère était toujours aussi lourde mais son coeur l’était moins, bizarrement.   
Le banc était seulement éclairé par un lampadaire qui diffusait une lumière jaunâtre, donnant un air plus dramatique et mélancolique à la scène.  
Lestrade tourna la tête pour regarder Mycroft, cette lumière défectueuse révélait toute la fatigue que le politicien avait sur son visage. Lui qui portait toujours un masque semblait l’avoir laissé tomber, se pensant à l’abris derrière la fumée de sa cigarette et caché par la fausse obscurité de la rue. C’est à ce moment que Gregory décréta qu’il devait être l’homme le plus magnifique qu’il ait jamais vu.

"Les choses n’ont jamais été si… Désaccordées. La dernière fois c’était quand Sherlock a sauté du toit." Constata l’inspecteur. "Je ne sais pas si ça te fais ça à toi aussi mais des fois j’ai l’impression que la vie est une simple partition de guitare et que chaque merde qui arrive, c’est simplement une fausse note." 

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette comparaison. Il savait bien que Gregory était loin d’être aussi malin que lui ou son frère mais il était définitivement plus humain et sensible.

"La mort de Mary serait donc une fausse note ? On doit pourtant tous mourir." Répliqua le politicien. 

Gregory porta sa cigarette jusqu’à sa bouche et inspira grandement, réfléchissant un instant. Il expira longuement la fumée en fixant par terre, le regard perdu.

"Je sais. Mais mourir de cette manière me parait vraiment pas nécéssaire… Mais que celui ou celle qui n’a jamais failli mourir pour sauver Sherlock Holmes se manifeste." 

Mycroft rigola légèrement, il avait si honte. Il savait pertinemment que pratiquement tout son entourage avait déjà failli mourir une fois pour sauver son petit frère. La seule chose qu’il trouvait bizarre était le fait que personne n’en avait jamais voulu à Sherlock. 

"J’ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit." Avoua Lestrade, jetant sa cigarette au loin. "En y réfléchissant cela aurait pu être n’importe qui ce soir-là. John, Sherlock… Ou même toi."

"Ou toi."

"Moi c’est mon métier… John et Sherlock aussi d’une certaine façon. Toi en revanche je doute que tu sois payé pour te faire tirer dessus."

"Cela aurait été moins tragique pour tout le monde." Constata Holmes avant d’écraser sa cigarette à son tour en soupirant. "Rosie aurait encore sa mère, Sherlock aurait son meilleur ami."

"Il aurait perdu son frère."

"Crois-moi Gregory, un jour on demandera à Sherlock de choisir entre Doctor Watson ou moi et son hésitation ne sera pas bien longue. Et je ne lui en voudrais pas."

Lestrade ne chercha pas à le contredire, il savait qu’il avait raison d’une certaine manière. Mais il savait aussi tout ce que Mycroft faisait pour son frère, il en faisant autant voire même plus que John pour Sherlock. Seulement il faisait ça dans l’ombre, personne ne s’en rendrait jamais compte et tout le monde continuera toujours de penser qu’il est un manipulateur sans coeur.  
Le policier étira ses jambes un instant avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière et de planter son regard dans le ciel. Il se mit à sourire instantanément quand il vit toutes les étoiles briller au dessus d’eux, c’était rare d’avoir un ciel découvert à Londres mais quand cela arrivait, les londoniens étaient témoin d’un beau spectacle. 

"Tu penses que Mary est une étoile au dessus de nous ?" Demanda naïvement Gregory, toujours en souriant au ciel.

Mycroft se retint de rire et utilisa tout son self-control existant pour ne pas expliquer pourquoi Mary Watson ne serrait jamais une étoile. 

"Tu sais que les étoiles que nous voyons actuellement sont en réalité ce qu’elles étaient il y a deux ans ?" Expliqua le politicien. 

"Vraiment ? Ca veut dire que cette étoile là…" Répondit Greg en levant son doigt au ciel. "Si ça se trouve elle n’existe plus mais je la vois encore ?"

"C’est même fort probable." 

Holmes se mit à sourire à son tour en voyant l’air fasciné de Lestrade. Il leva la tête à son tour pour regarder les étoiles et se surpris à découvrir le ciel… Depuis quand n’avait-il pas pris le temps de juste admirer la simplicité ? Cela faisait combien d’années qu’il n’avait tout simplement pas regardé les étoiles ? 

"Quand j’étais au lycée, après certains matchs de foot, je restais sur le stade pour regarder les étoiles avec des amis. On refaisait le monde à se dire qu’on était destiné à de grandes choses."

"Je… Je n’ai jamais regardé les étoiles." Avoua presque honteusement Mycroft, se trouvant ridicule.

"Il n’est jamais trop tard pour commencer. Aucune nuit ne se ressemble, le ciel est une toile changeante, tu ne verras jamais deux fois le même spectacle." 

Un silence confortable s’installa entre les deux hommes. Les silences n’étaient jamais gênants entre eux, c’était d’ailleurs sûrement dans ces silences qu’ils échangeaient en réalité le plus. Gregory reporta son attention sur Mycroft qui avait les poings serrés autour de son parapluie et les sourcils froncés. Sans réfléchir le policier posa sa main sur une de Holmes, le sentant se contracter encore plus.

"Jamais tu ne te décontracte ?"

"J’ai froid." Tenta de se justifier Mycroft. 

"Ma mère disait qu’il y a des poignées de rêves dans les poings serrés."

"Et des constellations entières dans le coeur des hommes ?"

"Oui…" Rigola Gregory sans bouger sa main. "Ma mère était une adepte d’Oscar Wilde."

Sans trop savoir pourquoi le policier sentit que c’était le moment. Que c’est assit sur un banc à côté d’un cimetière, dans une rue mal éclairée par un lampadaire défectueux et dans le froid avec comme témoin les étoiles qu’il allait essayer d’extérioriser ce qu’il ressentait.

"Tu sais je-"

"Il vaudrait mieux qu’on-" 

Greg se retint de jurer devant la stupidité de la situation. Il se contenta de sourire en serrant un peu plus la main de Holmes, lui faisant comprendre que s’il devait parler c’était maintenant ou jamais.

"Excuse-moi…. Tu voulais dire ?"

J"e voulais dire… Tu sais je n’étais pas vraiment proche de Mary et sa mort affecte seulement l’un de mes meilleurs amis. C’est peut-être égoïste mais je suis presque rassuré que Sherlock n’ait pas été touché." Commença Lestrade, sentant toute la pression de ces derniers jours, ses cauchemars et la fatigue sur le point d’éclater. "Mais si par malheur cette balle t’avait été destiné je pense que je ne m’en serais pas remis. Notre amitié… Enfin ce qu’il y a entre nous est la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé depuis des années maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quoique ce soit." 

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Mycroft sentit son coeur se serrer. Il voyait Greg au bord des larmes, complètement épuisé par ces derniers jours d’enquête, de deuil et de peur. Holmes était à vrai dire dans le même état alors il se contenta de prendre la main du policier en retour, se sachant pas trop quoi dire ni quoi faire.

"Pour ma défense… Ce sont les étoiles qui me rendent si sensible." 

Mycroft se mit à sourire de nouveau avant de se lever et d’entraîner par la main l’inspecteur jusque dans la voiture qui s’était garée un peu plus loin. Le politicien connaissait trop bien ce sentiment d’épuisement et de solitude pour laisser Lestrade dans cet état. Alors il l’emmena avec lui dans sa voiture, dans son appartement, voulant vivre à deux cette solitude qui finirait bien par disparaitre comme certaines étoiles quelques heures ou quelques années plus tôt.


	4. Sans importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les remarques des autres n'avaient à présent plus d'importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey !   
Comme d'habitude si vous voyez des fautes ou des phrases formulées étrangement n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça ne m'aidera qu'à progresser ! :)

Gregory Lestrade ne savait pas faire grand chose. Il ne savait pas faire grand chose et il en était parfaitement conscient et à vrai dire il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, son entourage était sans arrêt là pour lui rappeler.   
Combien de fois son ami John Watson lui avait répété qu’il ne savait pas faire un café correct ?  
Il avait arrêté de compter et se contentait d’hausser les épaules quand le médecin lui faisait la remarque.   
Combien de fois le grand Sherlock Holmes l’avait méprisé parce qu’il n’était pas capable de résoudre une affaire tout seul ?   
Beaucoup trop de fois, mais il se contentait de l’ignorer et de lui donner les enquêtes qui étaient trop complexes pour lui et son équipe.   
Combien de fois étant plus jeune ses profs ce sont acharné sur lui parce qu’il n’était pas le meilleur en cours de sciences ?   
L’homme s’en moquait, tout ça était de l’histoire ancienne et maintenant il était inspecteur de police, tout ce qu’il avait toujours souhaité.  
Combien de fois son ex-femme l’avait blâmé car il ne savait pas cuisiner ?   
Durant des années il avait essayé d’apprendre pour lui faire plaisir mais en vain. Mais encore une fois il s’en moquait à présent. 

Avant il aurait sûrement été touché par ses remarques quotidiennes mais dorénavant plus aucun avis ne compte pour lui. Plus aucun avis sauf le sien et celui de son compagnon. 

« Ton café est le meilleur de tout Londres ».

« La façon que tu as de résoudre certaines affaires est incroyablement intelligente ».

« Tu as parfois une façon de réfléchir qui beaucoup plus efficace que la mienne ou celle de Sherlock».

« Personne d’autres dans ce pays ne m’a jamais fait aussi bien à manger ». 

Ces phrases qui peuvent paraître banales et sans importance l’avait aidé à avancer d’une manière impressionnante, lui qui se sentait affecté auparavant par la moindre critique et qui n’avait pas confiance en lui, se sentait mieux.

Il y a quelques mois il s’endormait seul chez lui en se demandant si il aurait la force de se réveiller le lendemain. Aujourd’hui il n’est pas chez-lui, perdu dans une grande maison dont il ne connait rien il s’endort seul dans un canapé mais c’est quand il est réveillé tard dans la nuit par des bras autours de lui et une paire de lèvres sur son front qu’il sait que le lendemain il aura la force de se réveiller. 

« - Désolé, je voulais t’attendre mais je n’ai pas tenu.

\- Ne t’excuse pas pour ce genre de chose. Maintenant je suis là, rendors-toi ».

Gregory Lestrade ne sait pas faire grand chose, mais il peut se venter d’avoir réussi à faire fondre l’homme qu’on surnomme « Ice-Man ». Que son café soit bon ou mauvais, qu’il soit intelligent ou non et que sa cuisine soit écoeurante ou non, du moment que le Gouvernement Britannique apprécie, le reste n’a plus d’importance.


	5. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Réapprendre à vivre avec une absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention big sad in coming !  
Cet OS est assez triste donc tw: mort

Une soirée parmi dans d’autres dans la capitale. La ville de Londres voyait comme tous les vendredi soirs les les habitants rentrer chez eux, sentait la pluie tomber sur ceux qui attendaient leur taxi et entendait les rires des travailleurs qui s’arrêtaient dans le premier pub qu’ils trouvaient.   
Ces mêmes pubs qui étaient témoins de tellement de chose. Un endroit où des rires pouvaient s’envoler, des cris raisonner et des pleurs éclater en même temps, dans la même pièce.   
Les barmans assistaient bien à des choses, des bagarres, des paris sportif, des rendez-vous. Ils étaient au premier rang de toutes les émotions, ils voyaient de la haine, de la tristesse, de la joie et de l’amour. Et c’était bien la première fois pour ce barman, qui avait pourtant des années de carrière derrière lui, qu’il voyait toutes ces émotions en même temps, dans une seule et même personne.

"Un whisky… Sec." 

Un match de foot était diffusé à la télé ce soir là, il n’y porta pas grande attention… Il n’y avait jamais rien compris de toute façon. Le barman déposa un petit verre devant lui, verre qu’il bu d’une seule traite en grimaçant légèrement. Il n’était pas un habitué des bars et encore moins de l’alcool bon marché. Il soupira et en recommanda quand même un, histoire de se sentir vivant. 

"Le whisky c’est pas ce qu’on fait d’mieux ici."

Le barman posa de nouveau un petit verre sur le comptoir. Il s’accouda légèrement et détailla de haut en bas cet homme bien étrange qui venait d’arriver. Homme qui était bien loin d’être un habitué, c’était la première fois que le voyait. Il était grand, brun, bien plus jeune que lui dans un costume qui devait coûter bien plus cher que son bar. Et il semblait mépriser tout ce qu’il voyait de son regard bien trop triste.

"Vous vous êtes perdu ?" 

L’homme qui s’apprêtait à boire de nouveau son verre cul-sec, s’arrêta dans sa lancée. 

"Je vous demande pardon ?" 

"Je vous demande si vous vous êtes perdu ?" Répéta le barman, élevant un peu la voix pour essayer de passer par dessus les conversations des clients.

"J’avais bien compris la première fois. Je ne comprends juste pas la nature de cette question." 

"Vous n’êtes pas un habitué." 

"En effet… Mon mari n’aime pas trop l’idée que j’aille seul dans des bars." Répondit sincèrement l’homme en costume.

Le barman remarqua un léger sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres de son client. 

"Trouble in paradise ?" 

"On peut dire ça comme ça… "

"Racontez moi donc tous vos problèmes." 

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se redressa légèrement et semblait un peu étonné. 

"Vous… N’avez pas mieux à faire ? Comme gérer votre établissement ?" Demanda t-il d’un ton un peu naif. 

"D’écouter les problèmes d’mes clients c’est gérer mon établissement. Être barman c’est un peu comme être une assistante sociale finalement." Déclara fièrement le plus vieux.

"Je n’ai aucunement besoin d’une assistante sociale." 

Le barman leva les yeux au ciel et retourna donc laver des verres, laissant l’autre homme tout seul. Ce dernier regarda dans le vide un instant avant de saisir son verre et d’en boire tout le contenu, ne grimaçant pas cette fois-ci. Puis il observa un instant les gens qui l’entouraient, un homme divorcé, une mère de famille, deux jeunes étudiants ayant fait le mur pour se voir, deux amants… Puis ce vieux barman qui devait approché la soixantaine.   
Il y avait de tout autour de lui et pourtant, il était seul à être dans cette situation. Seul à avoir envie d’en même temps de tout casser, de pleurer, d’aimer et de serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras. Il regarda sa montre et constata qui lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son rendez-vous.

"Vous avez rendez-vous ?"

Décidément, ce barman semblait vraiment s’impliquer dans la vie de ses clients. 

"Oui, je dois retrouver quelqu’un."

"Votre amant ?" 

"Je ne vous permet pas !" S’exclama aussitôt l’homme en costume. 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un instant avant que le barman ne se mette à sourire. Il soupira et posa un nouveau sur le comptoir qu’il remplit de nouveau de whisky.

"Je ne-"

"La fidélité ça se récompense !" 

"Certainement pas. C’est quelque chose de naturel… C’est loin d’être un exploit." 

Le barman siffla avant de se mettre à rire, buvant le verre à la place de son client.

"L’est bien chanceux votre mari." Déclara sincèrement le barman.

"C’est moi suis chanceux vous savez… On fête nos 4 ans de mariage aujourd’hui."

"Et bien félicitations." 

"Merci." 

Un long silence s’installa entre les deux hommes. Ils savaient tous les deux que la conversation n’était pas terminée et que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

"Dites moi monsieur…"

Mycroft Holmes.

"Mike…" 

"Non vraiment, c’est Mycroft." 

"Mycroft…" Répéta le barman qui semblait dérangé. "Expliquez-moi pourquoi est-ce que vous dégagez tant de tristesse alors que c’est l’un des plus jours de l’année ?" 

Mycroft soupira soudainement et s’installa sur un des tabourets qui étaient à côté de lui. Il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise avant de s’accouder au comptoir, imitant les habitués, comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

"Je suppose que je peux bien vous parler… De toute façon je ne vous reverrai plus jamais après ça."

"Vous n’avez pas l’air d’être du genre à parler souvent pour autant vous méfier."

"C’est mon métier de me méfier… Je suis dans la politique." Frima légèrement ledit politicien.

Le barman haussa les sourcils, soudainement encore plus intrigué par Mycroft. Il attrapa à son tour une chaise de l’autre côté du comptoir et s’installa juste en face de lui, prêt à être attentif.

"Bon expliquez moi… Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas avec votre mari ?" 

"Il est parti en voyage depuis un bon moment maintenant… Et je n’ai pas eu de nouvelle." Répondit l’homme en costume.

"Et Jacques disait des dames que ton pire ennemi est en face… Il n’a jamais regardé du côté des hommes le con."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre." Déclara Holmes, sincèrement perdu.

"Il n’vous a pas envoyé de petit mot ? Pas de fleurs ? Pas de carte ?" 

Mycroft secoua négativement la tête à chacune des suggestions, baissant la tête. 

"Ca arrive à tout le monde d’oublier après tout… Si ça se trouve il vous prépare quelque chose et quand vous allez rentrer chez vous, il sera là !" 

"Cela serait une sacrée surprise." Soupira le plus jeune. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m’accroche tant à lui. Je peux virer des dizaines de personne par jour mais lui je n’ai jamais réussi, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Et pourtant je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux." 

"Ca c’est parce que vous êtes malade." Répondit le le vieil homme avant de s’allumer une cigarette.

Holmes l’interrogea du regard, n’arrivant pas à comprendre toutes les remarques de l’autre homme.

"L’amour mon garçon… C’est une maladie vieille comme le monde. Comme une grippe ça te retourne le cerveau et te serre le coeur… Dites-moi, comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?" 

Le client posa son regard dans celui du vieux barman, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu’un pouvait être aussi intrusif.

"M’regardez pas comme ça ! Les clients amoureux sont mes préférés… Cela fait vingt ans que j’écoute des histoires de rencontre et je crois que je ne m’en lasserai jamais. L’amour c’est quelque chose qui touche tout le monde." 

Mycroft se mit à soudainement sourire avant de se redresser. 

"La première fois que je l’ai vu, j’allais chercher mon petit frère en garde à vue… Il est policier. Je suis rentré dans le commissariat et quand je l’ai vu pour la première fois j’ai…" Le politicien s’arrêta un instant, sentant l’émotion le submerger. Il inspira longuement pour essayer de faire partir la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge avant de continuer. "J’ai su que c’était avec lui et personne d’autre que je devais faire ma vie."

Le barman lâcha un soupir du coeur comme il les appelait, des soupirs de bien être qui le rendait heureux. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vieil homme qui écrasa sa cigarette.

"Cependant il était marié et heureux."

"Forcément, cela aurait été trop simple si il vous était tombé dans les bras directement… Trop banal pour quelqu’un comme vous." Commenta avec interêt le barman.

"Et c’est seulement dix ans après qu’il a divorcé… J’ai attendu dix longues années avant de l’inviter à dîner. Dix ans que j’ai passé à regarder l’homme de ma vie qui ne me considérait même pas." 

"On dirait pas avec vos grands airs mais vous êtes aussi sensible que les deux ados là-bas."

"Vous savez, quand vous passez dix ans à être amoureux d’un homme marié. Et que le simple fait de voir deux oiseaux ensemble et plus heureux que vous, vous donne envie de pleurer, il faut apprendre à refaire son image." 

"Je prends en note !"

Les deux hommes se sourirent sincèrement avant que le barman ne leur serve deux verres une nouvelle fois.

"Vous buvez plus que vos clients." Constata Mycroft. 

"Certes…" Marmonna le vieil homme. "Mais ce n’est pas de moi dont il s’agit… Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire du coup ? "

"Je ne sais pas." 

"Ah non !" 

Mycroft sursauta quand il entendit le barman s’énerver. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tout le monde s’était retourné vers eux, tous semblaient surpris. Le jeune politicien reposa son regard sur le vieil homme qui semblait vraiment énervé après lui. 

"Vous venez de me dire que avez passé dix ans à courir après cet homme ! Ce n’est pas pour tout laisser tomber dès qu’il y a un petit imprévu !" 

"Je-"

"Quand on sort de mon bar Mike…"

"Mycroft." 

"… On en sort amoureux et heureux." 

"Êtres-vous sûr d’être barman ?" S’inquiéta soudainement le politicien. 

"Des amoureux j’en vois tous les jours et j’ai bien vu votre regard quand vous parliez de lui, c’est pas un amour anodin. Vous dégagez tant de tristesse que s’en est presque inquiétant."

"Dites-moi… Vous faites parti de ces idiots crédules qui pensent que l’âme-soeur existe ? "

"Absolument. J’ai lu un article une fois dans le Guardian sur ça. Apparement c’est Dieu qui aurait séparé les gens qui s’aiment trop." 

Mycroft se mit à rire, de manière discrète, à l’entente de cette théorie.

"Dans la mythologie grecque les êtres humains devaient à l’origine avoir deux paires de bras et de jambes et aussi une tête à deux visages." 

"Heureusement que le concept n’est pas resté. Je ne veux pas imaginer un seul instant ma femme avec deux visages… Non merci." 

"Zeus craignant leur force aurait décidé de les séparer en deux, les forçant à passer leur vie à se chercher." Continua le politicien, souriant presque à la remarque du vieil homme.

"Vous vous y connaissez beaucoup en mythologie grecque ?" 

J"e m’y connais beaucoup dans beaucoup de domaines." 

"Sauf en amour apparement." Répliqua naturellement le barman. "Vous m’avez l’air d’être intelligent, seulement un peu idiot sur le sujet." 

L’homme en costume fronça les sourcils, c’était bien la première fois qu’on le traitait d’idiot… Excepté les centaines de fois où Sherlock l’avait appelé ainsi, mais bon, c’était Sherlock.

"Je n’ai jamais réellement été doué c’est vrai..."

"Mais vous avez quand même réussi à vous marier avec l’homme de votre vie, c’est plutôt par mal pour quelqu’un de pas doué."

"C’est vrai." Répondit le plus jeune, se sentant presque fier de lui.

"Allez donc le retrouver, vous avez attendu dix ans, vous n’avez plus de temps à perdre !" 

Mycroft se mit à sourire avant de se lever et de sortir son porte-feuille. Il donna un billet de cinquante livres au barman qui le remercia de bon coeur en lui serrant la main. 

"Heureux et amoureux ! Je vous l’avais dit !" 

Le politicien quitta donc l’établissement un peu dans la hâte. Une fois dehors il leva la tête et vit que le ciel était pour une fois de son côté car la pluie avait cessée. Il inspira donc un grand coup et se mit donc à marcher sans penser au reste. Il ressentit une poussée d’adrénaline et courra presque jusqu’au fleuriste qui se trouvait au bout de la rue et y acheta le plus gros bouquet de roses qu’il trouva.   
Il donna son dernier billet de cinquante qui lui restait et repartit du magasin aussi vite qu’il était arrivé.  
Il reprit sa marche rapide pendant une dizaine de minutes et arriva à destination.  
Il ne prit par le temps de réfléchir et poussa les grilles et s’avança directement dans une grande allée à peine éclairée qu’il connaissait beaucoup trop bien à son goût.  
Il se mit à un ralentir un peu avant de complètement s’arrêter quand il se trouva en face de lui, cet homme, son homme. Mycroft perdit un peu son sourire car comme à chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il était le seul à montrer ne serait-ce qu’un peu d’affection.

"Je t’ai acheté des fleurs…" 

Il lui donna et la seul réponse que Mycroft recut était le silence. Comme à chaque fois. 

"J’ai parlé avec un barman tout à l’heure… Oui je sais, je suis entré dans un bar sans te prévenir." Marmonna le politicien. "Finalement je comprends pourquoi tu n’as jamais voulu que j’y aille, les gens y sont beaucoup trop intrusifs. Tout ce que je déteste, tu me connais bien." 

L’homme en costume fit rouler ses épaules, comme si de se détendre le corps allait aussi se faire détendre l’atmosphère. 

"Ca fait donc quatre ans que nous sommes marié… On ne voit pas le temps passer. J’ai passé les quatre meilleures années de ma vie, même si la dernière n’a pas toujours été facile."

Mycroft soupira, il avait perdu toute l’énergie qui l’avait gagné durant le trajet. Il était maintenant fatigué et avait le coeur lourd, encore une fois tous ses espoirs s’étaient envolé, cela faisait ça à chaque fois qu’il le voyait.

"On m’a traité d’idiot aussi et ce n’était pas Sherlock."

L’homme en costume s’autorisa à s’asseoir à même le sol, qu’importe si il abimait ses habits. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette de son manteau et s’en alluma une. Il inspira longuement la nicotine en fermant les yeux, laissant ensuite la fumée s’envoler au dessus de lui. Le ciel était à présent dégagé mais l’atmosphère était lourde, comme si un orage était sur le point d’éclater.  
Mycroft ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sentit de nouveau une boule se former dans sa gorge. 

"Tu sais… Je commence à croire que c’est le cas et que je suis vraiment idiot… Je veux dire, je sais très bien que tu as pris une balle il y a six mois et que tu es mort. Je le sais parfaitement. Je t’ai pris dans mes bras quand ton coeur à arrêté de battre, j’ai vu tes yeux se fermer."

Il s’arrêta un instant pour porter sa cigarette une nouvelles fois à ses lèvres. 

"Je sais que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Mais je continue le soir d’ouvrir la porte de la maison en te disant que je suis rentré pour que tu m’entende. Et je ne ferme pas le porte à clef… On sait jamais. Et je sais que tu n’y est pour rien mais je t’en veux tellement."

Le politicien jeta sa cigarette loin de lui, expirant la fumée. 

"Je t’en veux car tu as toujours fais ce que tu voulais de moi. C’est vicieux de faire ça… De me rendre heureux puis de me détruire après. J’aurais dû t’en empêcher d’ailleurs, j’aurais dû te quitter et m’en aller le plus loin possible quand j’en ai eu les occasions. Mais si je l’avais réellement voulu je l’aurais fait. D’ailleurs… Combien de fois ça s’est fini entre nous ? Dix fois ?" 

Mycroft attendit un instant, espérant une réponse, un signe, un espoir. 

"Combien de fois nous nous sommes disputés ? Combien de fois t’ai-je dis que je te détestais ? Combien de fois on s’est retrouvé, s’excusant, se promettant de ne plus jamais agir ainsi pour ensuite recommencer dès le lendemain ? Jamais personne ne m’a rendu aussi fou de joie, de colère, de haine et d’amour. Pas même Sherlock."

L’aîné des frères Holmes finit par se relever. Il tapa son manteau un instant pour essayer de retirer la poussière avant de poser son regard sur, lui, l’amour de sa vie. 

"Au moins je n’ai pas à faire semblant de sourire devant les autres, je suis Mycroft Holmes après tout, cela serait bizarre venant de ma part… Et pour finir ce monologue déjà assez pathétique, je dirais que aucune de nos disputes n’aura jamais été aussi bruyantes que le bruit ton absence Gregory." 

Mycroft soupira une dernière fois et lui tourna le dos. Il releva la tête et essaya de se convaincre qu’il allait réussir à rentrer chez lui sans fondre en larme cette fois-ci. Il traversa une nouvelle fois l’allée dans le sens inverse, laissant derrière lui un bouquet de roses et la pierre tombale de celui qui avait changé sa vie pour le meilleur et surtout le pire. Parce que c’est ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.


	6. Belle histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory Lestrade voulait simplement une fin heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS un peu triste mais qui se termine plutôt bien !

Cela avait été une longue semaine, sept jours interminables et tout simplement insurmontables. Lui qui ne s’était plus plaint de ses horaires de travail depuis bien des mois, l’inspecteur en chef de Scotland Yard, ressentait une fatigue comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis plus de 72 heures. Et c’est seulement le vendredi soir vers 19 heures qu’il s’autorisa à décompresser autour d’une bière avec son ami médecin, John Watson. 

"J’ai failli signer les papiers pour partir en retraite trois fois cette semaine." Déclara Greg, la tête plongée dans ses bras contre le comptoir. 

"Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?" Demanda innocemment John. 

L’inspecteur releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, posant son regard plein de reproches sur son ami. 

"Tu es sérieux ? Je viens tout juste d’atteindre la cinquantaine !" 

"C’est bien ce que je dis tu as l’âge parfait… Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?"

Watson éclata de rire devant l’air dépité de son ami qui lui tendait son plus beau doigt d’honneur. Les deux hommes avaient plus de dix dans d’écart et cela était un fait qui amusait beaucoup l’ancien militaire, qui ne manquait d’ailleurs aucune occasion pour le rappeler à Greg.  
Les deux hommes aimaient bien passer du temps ensemble et se retrouver de temps en temps le vendredi soir dans des bars, histoire de s’aérer la tête et de s’éloigner de leur quotidien bien trop anxiogène et de leur Holmes respectif. Ils adoraient leur vie aux côtés de Sherlock et Mycroft plus que tout au monde mais par moment le besoin de décompresser était vraiment nécéssaire. Alors c’est dans ces moments qu’ils allaient chercher cette légèreté, dans l’accueil chaleureux des bars, remplis de rires, de cris et parfois de chants. Ils refaisaient le plein d’énergie avant de repartir chasser des meurtriers et courir partout dans le pays pendant plusieurs semaines.

"Sherlock ne sait pas que je suis là. Je lui ai dit que j’allais faire des courses." Avoua Watson, faisant signe au barman de les resservir. 

Greg haussa les sourcils, surpris d’apprendre ça. Tout le monde dans son entourage mentait, mais certainement pas John. 

"Mentir à Sherlock ? Dès que tu vas ouvrir la porte il va savoir que tu étais là…"

"Je sais." Répliqua Watson en prenant son verre. "Mais si ce n’est pas le cas, je pourrais dire que j’ai réussi à mentir au plus grand détective du monde."

Le policier se mit à rire, trouvant la logique de son ami complètement stupide. 

"Moi c’est pour ça que je ne mens jamais à Mycroft." 

"Attends ? Tu ne lui as jamais menti ?"

"Eh non." Répondit Greg, fier de lui. "Il faudrait être complètement con pour essayer de lui mentir. Tu vois, la dernière fois mon fils est venu à la maison et il a fallut seulement 30 secondes à Myc’ pour savoir qu’il revenait de chez sa copine et non de la bibliothèque comme il le prétendait… 30 secondes John." 

"Et… C’est pas hyper malsain ? Je veux dire tu n’as plus rien pour toi alors que lui doit au contraire tout garder pour lui." 

Lestrade ne put s’empêcher de sourire, les gens ne connaissaient vraiment pas son compagnon. Quand il entendait comment certaines personnes pouvaient parler de lui, il se demandait vraiment parfois s’ils avaient à faire à la même personne.

"Tu vis avec Sherlock, tu dois pourtant savoir qu’ils déduisent ce qu’ils veulent quand ils veulent et je sais que Mycroft respecte ça. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de tout savoir et si il veut savoir quelque chose, il me demande."

"Sérieux ? Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je suis vraiment tombé sur le mauvais Holmes…" Marmonna John, presque désespéré. 

Une fois de plus Greg rigola, connaissant sa chance de pouvoir partager sa vie avec le gouvernement britannique lui-même. Il posa sa tête dans sa main, le coude posé sur le comptoir et se mit à regarder dans le vide en souriant. Il savait qu’il avait l’air niais en train d’abordé fièrement un sourire débile avec une bière à la main, mais il était heureux ainsi.

"Et puis il ne me cache pas grand chose tu sais…" Confia Greg. "Bien-sûr qu’il ne me parle pas de son travail comme d’autres le feraient. Mais je sais qu’il ne m’a jamais menti sur notre relation ou même dans le domaine personnel et qu’il ne le fera jamais." 

"Et la soeur meurtrière elle sort d’où ?" Répliqua le médecin.

"Et ta femme espionne ? "

L’ancien militaire tenta de répliquer mais se contenta de bafouiller quelques mots, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Le policier rigola de bon coeur, leurs vies respectives étaient tellement ridicules et désespérantes qu’il pouvait bien se permettre de lancer quelques pics à son ami.

"Tu as de la chance car la confiance ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’ai eu avec mes conquêtes… Mary est d’ailleurs le meilleur exemple." 

"Vous vous dîtes tout pourtant avec Sherlock." 

"Sherlock n’est pas mon…" Commença à répliquer John avant de s’arrêter et de soupirer. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, espérant faire partir d’un simple coup de main les dégâts que le temps avait imposé à son visage. "Sherlock est… Juste la raison pour laquelle il n’y a aucune franchise dans mes relations."

Greg ne chercha pas à répondre, il ne savait que trop bien que son ami avait raison. Lestrade était d’ailleurs un peu triste quand il voyait que les relations de son ami n’avaient jamais le temps de commencer. Le policier était un grand romantique et pour lui chaque amour qui ne voyait pas le jour devait être considéré comme une petite mort et méritait une période de deuil. Malheureusement il était le seul à penser ainsi, les gens autour de lui passait de relation en relation, sans prendre le temps de comprendre pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas. Cela le rendait triste, il aimait vraiment les histoires qui se finissent bien. 

"La seule qui avait compris c’était Mary… " Marmonna John, le nez dans son verre. "Quand Sherlock est revenu après sa chute elle est même la première à m’avoir dit que j’étais moi-même uniquement quand il était là."

"C’est la vérité en même temps."

"Oui mais les autres ne le comprennent pas." Commença à s’énerver l’ancien militaire. "Je ne pourrais jamais habiter avec elles car ma place est au 221B. Il n’y aura pas de weekends ou de vacances à l’autre bout de la planète car si jamais Sherlock a besoin de moi, je dois être là. Si un jour elles me demandent de choisir entre notre couple ou Sherlock je n’hésiterai pas un seul instant… C’est ça qu’elles doivent comprendre, l’amour ne sera jamais ma priorité." 

Gregory se contenta de l’écouter et de légèrement acquiescer. Là par contre il n’était plus d’accord avec lui. L’amour n’était pas sa priorité alors que c’est justement par amour pour son meilleur ami qu’il refusait de s’engager avec qui que ce soit. Il n’avait jamais saisi la nature de la relation entre ses deux amis. Ce n’était pas de l’amour comme celui qu’il partageait avec Mycroft, cela était plus une forme de respect. John respectait le détective qui avait réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie et à l’adrénaline et Sherlock respectait le médecin car il lui sauvait la vie et lui restait fidèle quoiqu’il arrive. Mais bon, il avait abandonné l’idée de chercher à comprendre depuis bien des années maintenant. 

"D’ailleurs j’avais une question… La dernière fois avec Sherlock on discutait et je me demandais, tu arrives à faire abstraction sur le passé de Mycroft ?" 

Le plus âgé des deux hommes fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas l’interêt de cette question. 

"Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit « Les problèmes de ton passé te regarde, les problèmes de ton futur sont mes privilèges » ? "

"C’est différent… " Balbutia Watson, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur son taux d’alcoolémie. "Mycroft est étrange, il a tué des dizaines de personnes sans jamais se déplacer de son bureau et il ne dit jamais ce qu’il pense. Il n’est pas humain et parfois avec Sherlock on se demande si il ne va pas finir sa vie seul pour de bon."

Greg utilisa tout son self-control pour ne tout simplement pas attraper Watson par le col de son manteau et le sortir du bar histoire de lui régler son compte. Seulement il prit le temps de réfléchir, il n’avait plus 20 ans, il était inspecteur de police et surtout son ami était complètement soul, non pas que cela l’excusait de tenir de tel propos.  
L’inspecteur soupira avant de payer l’addition, ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de finir son verre puisqu’il le traina avec lui hors de l’établissement, le soutenant du mieux qu’il pouvait par le bras.

"C’est pour toi que je dis ça t’sais…" Marmonna John, essayant de se dégager de l’emprise du policier, voulant marcher tout seul. "L’est bizarre, c’est sûrement pour ça qu’il a pas d’amis." 

Lestrade attrapa soudainement plus fermement Watson par le coude et leva le bras en l’air pour appeler un taxi. Aussitôt une voiture s’arrêta et Greg obligea John à rentrer dans le véhicule, toujours sans aucune délicatesse. 

"Baker Street. Repassez demain au 221B il règlera la note quand il sera en état." Déclara le policier en claquant fortement la portière. 

Le chauffeur démarra aussitôt pour le plus grand soulagement de Greg. Il savait pertinemment que John n’était pas un grand fan de Mycroft, mais ces derniers temps il supportait de moins en moins les remarques blessantes à son sujet. L’aîné de la fratrie Holmes avait, comme tout le monde présent ce soir là, gardé des séquelles importantes des événements de Sherrinford. Le policier n’avait pas géré tous les cauchemars et crises d’angoisses de son compagnon pendant des mois pour qu’on vienne lui dire que ce dernier ne méritait rien d’autre que de mourir seul. L’inspecteur soupira longuement et héla une nouvelle fois un taxi pour lui cette fois-ci mais avec moins d’entrain. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez-lui et de se retrouver seul, Mycroft était parti depuis une semaine pour un voyage d’affaire ce qui mettait son moral encore au plus bas.  
C’est seulement après quelques minutes de trajet dans le plus grand des silences que Greg donna son dernier billet au chauffeur et se dirigea vers la grande maison qu’il partageait depuis maintenant quelques semaines avec Mycroft. 

Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et passa en mode automatique, effectuant sa routine habituelle quand il rentrait le soir. Il accrocha sa veste, rangea ses chaussures et ses clefs, tout ça dans un rythme lent et fatigué avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Il fixa un instant la pièce vide qui se trouvait devant lui, il ferma les yeux un instant, il avait faiblement espéré que son compagnon soit rentré, il détestait vraiment ce silence qui régnait chez lui.  
Il re-ouvrit les yeux avant d’avancer dans la pièce et de faire chauffer de l’eau. 

"Hey Siri." Marmonna le policier. 

À peine les mots prononcés son téléphone répondit à l’appel avec son très fameux:

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Inspecteur ? »

"Joue un morceau de ma playlist détente." 

Sa voix résonna un instant dans la pièce vide avant que des notes de guitare se mettent à retentir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au policier pour reconnaitre la musique Wild World de Cat Sevens. Il se mit à rigoler, se demandant s’il existait une musique plus dramatique pour sa situation. 

"Hey Siri, change la musique." 

Greg attendit un instant que la prochaine musique commence et se servit son thé en entendant les premieres notes de In the Air Tonight de Phil Collins. 

"Mieux." 

Il avait toujours rêvé de savoir jouer de la batterie, c’était tout simplement un souhait d’ados. Alors il était normal pour lui d’autant aimer Phil Collins qui, selon lui, était l’un des meilleurs batteurs du monde. Celui qui avait réussi à se faire connaître avec 10 coups simples mais que le monde entier connaissait.   
Greg attrapa une tablette tactile qui trainait sur le plan de travail et regarda rapidement les dernières infos qui était tombées dans les autres pays.   
Le président de la Corée du Nord qui fait des essais nucléaires au dessus du Japon, Trump qui sépare les enfants immigrés de leurs parents, le président français qui interpelle un ado… Le monde. Il soupira et verrouilla l’appareil, dégoûté par le peu de choses qu’il avait lu. Lestrade était un vrai gentil, il voulait l’égalité pour tous et selon lui tout le monde méritait d’être heureux quoiqu’il arrive. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment des dirigeants comme Trump ou Poutine pouvaient être élus alors que ces derniers ne faisaient rien à part diviser les gens et faire grandir la haine autour d’eux.  
L’inspecteur prit sa tasse et se dirigea à l’étage pour se changer et mettre des habits plus décontractés. Il monta rapidement à l’étage et s’arrêta en plein milieu du grand couloir quand il entendit du bruit provenant du bureau. Il retint sa respiration un instant, se concentrant afin d’être certain d’avoir entendu quelque chose. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu’un autre bruit retentisse, ne lui laissant plus aucun doute. Greg tâta sa ceinture et ressentit un soulagement en sentant son arme dans l’étui qui était accroché. Il posa sa tasse le plus délicatement possible avant de sortir son pistolet et de le recharger tout en avançant vers le bureau normalement fermé à clé. Une fois arrivé devant la porte le policier prit une grande inspiration afin de calmer son léger tremblements aux mains qui était sans doute lié au stress soudain qu’il ressentait. Il posa doucement une main sur la poignée, sentant son coeur battre à toute vitesse, il ne savait pas qui pouvait se trouver derrière, un voleur, un terroriste, armé ou non, tout était possible.   
Lestrade prit finalement son courage et ouvrit d’un geste brusque la porte, pointant directement son arme sur la première personne qu’il vit. 

"Les mains derrière la tête et à geno… Merde Myc’ !" 

Le pauvre policier baissa aussitôt son arme en voyant bel et bien son compagnon, le dos tourné face à une étagère de sa bibliothèque. Mycroft avait les mains derrière la tête et n’osait pas bougé, surpris par l’arrivée soudaine de quelqu’un dans son bureau. Greg soupira, relâchant toute la pression et s’avança vers le politicien, le faisant baisser les bras. 

"Je suis désolé je pensais vraiment que quelqu’un s’était introduit, je me suis fais pleins de scénarios, je ne pensais pas que tu…"

Gregory s’arrêta aussitôt de parler quand Mycroft finit par enfin se retourner vers lui. Et il ne pût s’empêcher de sourire, il avait ressenti cette semaine comme étant plusieurs mois à l’écart de son compagnon. Il le détailla comme pour la première fois, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, tout son visage, rien n’avait changé et Lestrade avait l’impression de retomber amoureux une nouvelle fois. Et c’est ça qui le rendait heureux, à chaque fois qu’il le voyait, il retombait amoureux encore et encore.

"Je pensais que tu ne rentrais que dans deux jours." 

"J’ai demandé à rentrer plus tôt." Finit enfin par dire Mycroft.

"C’est une bonne cho-"

"Gregory je dois te parler."

Le policier perdit aussitôt son sourire, il savait à quel point cette phrase n’était pas bon signe. Il sentait le stress revenir petit à petit mais beaucoup plus intense cette fois-ci. Il acquiesça légèrement et suivi son compagnon qui quitta le bureau, les emmenant tout droit vers le salon. Mycroft n’avait pas encore enlevé son masque d’homme politique comme il avait l’habitude de le faire en rentrant chez lui, ce qui ne fit qu’inquiéter Greg encore plus. L’aîné des frères Holmes coupa la musique qui avait continué de jouer au rez-de-chaussée, interrompant le solo de guitare de la très célèbre musique November Rain. Le plus âgé des deux se contenta de s’appuyer contre l’encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, regardant l’autre se servir un verre de whisky d’une façon toujours peu naturelle et très contrôlée.

"Un verre ?" Demanda formellement Mycroft.

"Non merci j’ai déjà bu." Répondit sèchement le policier. 

"Et tu-"

"Mycroft va à l’essentiel. "

Ledit Mycroft se tourna vers son compagnon, un verre dans une main et l’autre dans une poche, portant toujours un regard condescendant. Lestrade sentit son coeur se serrer, il n’avait jamais agit ainsi avec lui auparavant. Et il se retint de soudainement s’énerver quand il comprit que Mycroft était en train de le traiter comme un simple employé.

"Gregory… Je t’ai menti."

Le policier ne réagit pas, attendant la suite des aveux qui, il espérait, allaient être moins douloureux que ce que le politicien laissait envisager… Après tout les Holmes étaient dramatiques, peut-être que Mycroft exagérait tout simplement. 

"J’ai fauté."

Comment ça fauté ? Était-ce une manière à la Holmes de dire qu’il n’était pas parti en voyage d’affaire mais qu’il était resté à Londres pour des meetings ? Que la montre qu’il lui avait offert était une fausse ? Qu’il n’avait pas déclaré ses impôts et que maintenant il se retrouvait endetté ? 

"J’ai eu une liaison avec quelqu’un." Déclara Holmes.

"Combien de fois ?" Demanda trop naturellement Greg.

Mycroft redressa légèrement la tête qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte d’avoir baissé. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette réaction. Il s’attendait à ce que son compagnon lui hurle dessus, casse des choses, mais certainement pas à ce qu’il soit presque blasé. 

"Gregory tu-"

"Combien de fois Mycroft ?"

"Deux." Finit par répondre le politicien, honteusement. 

Lestrade ferma fortement les yeux, espérant être dans un mauvais rêve. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il ressentait, il était triste ça c’est certain comme en témoignait la douleur qu’il ressentait dans le coeur. Il était en colère comme le montrait ses poings si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Mais il était surtout habitué à entendre cela.   
Il re-ouvrit les yeux et vit que Mycroft s’était rapproché, montrant ses émotions, ayant finalement laissé tomber son masque. 

"Je suis désolé."

Greg lâcha un petit rire amer, déglutissant difficilement. Respirant difficilement.

"Non… Non tu ne l’es pas." 

"Je ne voulais pas." Tenta de se défendre Holmes.

"Deux putain de fois. Tu ne l’as pas voulu deux putain de fois." 

"Je ne me rendais pas compte. Greg je suis-"

Ledit Greg repoussa violemment la main qui commençait à s’approcher de son visage. Il était arrivé à un stade où il n’arrivait plus à être triste par ce genre de choses. Sa femme, ses amis, ses collègues, son compagnon, tout le monde le trompait tout le temps de toute façon. Lui qui donnait tellement et recevait peu.

"Il n’y a même pas une heure j’étais sur le point de me battre pour te défendre. Mais John a juste raison, tu crèvera seul avec tes mensonges." 

"Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis." 

Gregory prit une grande respiration, se forçant à briser cette boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge. Bien-sûr qu’il ne le pensait pas mais il essayait d’y croire. Il essayait tout simplement de rendre toute les méchancetés qu’on lui balançait sans arrêt en pleine face mais même ça il n’y arrivait pas. Il aimait Mycroft de tout son coeur, jamais il ne pourrait souhaiter un seul instant du malheur à cet homme qui ne faisait que de provoquer le sien de malheur.

"Où est-ce que j’ai merdé ? Demanda désespérément le policier. Je ne t’ai pas assez soutenu ? Je ne t’ai pas assez écouté ? Je n’ai pas fait les choses correctement ? Myc’ dis-moi… Qu’est-ce que j’aurais dû faire pour que tu me respectes ?"

Cette demande toucha le politicien directement. Il en avait vu des fous dans sa vie, son petit frère, sa petite soeur, ses collègues… Mais il n’avait jamais vu un fou au point se blâmer en apprenant qu’on l’avait trompé. Gregory était tout simplement fou d’amour et de gentillesse. La culpabilité frappa plus fort dans le coeur de Holmes quand il se rendit compte que le policier versait des larmes sans même s’en rendre compte.

"C’est arrivé au début de notre… relation, il y a presque un an. Je ne pensais pas que tout cela allait être sérieux. Une semaine après le jeu d’Eurus je n’étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais." Commença Mycroft d’une voix basse, comme si il avait honte d’entendre ses propres arguments.

L’inspecteur soupira longuement avant d’essuyer ses larmes d’un revers rapide de la manche. Là c’était le moment où il était censé insulter Mycroft, s’énerver et crier sa rage. Le moment de le maudire lui et toute sa famille et de le virer de la maison avec ses affaires. Il devrait sentir grandir une haine incontrôlable en lui, le faisant dire des choses horribles. Et pourtant il se contenta d’encaisser toutes les émotions qu’il ressentait et regarda Holmes droit dans les yeux. 

"Est-ce que tu l’as revu ?" Demanda Lestrade d’un ton qu’il utilisait en interrogatoire, sec et vide de toute émotion.

"Non." 

"Est-ce que tu comptes revoir cette personne ?" 

"Bien-sûr que non." Répondit sincèrement Mycroft, surpris par cet interrogatoire.

"Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?"

"Pour l’amour de Dieu, Gregory… Non !" 

Holmes était indigné qu’on lui pose une telle question. Cette liaison datait d’il y à presque un an et il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de cette personne, cela ne représentait rien, c’était simplement ce qu’il considérait comme étant la pire erreur de sa vie. Le politicien regarda son compagnon qui semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui l’inquiétait un peu d’ailleurs.

"Greg est-ce que ça va ?"

"Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?" 

Le plus âgé des deux hommes avait posé cette question avec une vraie naïveté. Mycroft se demanda comment est-ce qu’un homme chef de brigade anti-terroriste de cinquante ans pouvait avoir une qualité de coeur et d’âme si pure et innocente. Il était tout ce qu’il n’était pas finalement, c’est pour ça qu’ils se complétaient si bien.   
Holmes analysa un instant la question et réalisa que la réponse était très claire. Il y a quelques mois il n’aurait pas su quoi répondre mais maintenant cela semblait plus qu’évident. 

"Bien-sûr. Tu es la seule personne que j’ai aimé, que j’aime et que j’aimerai ainsi. Je ne suis pas un homme bien mais quand je suis avec toi tu me donnes l’impression que c’est le cas. Alors je veux être un homme bien pour toi et pour cela je devais être franc avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas espérer continuer notre relation avec une si grosse trahison sur la conscience. Je suis désolé, tu es la seule personne que j’aime et à qui je ne peux pas mentir."

Et une nouvelle fois sans s’en rendre compte Greg se mit à versers quelques larmes. Si Mycroft lui mentait une nouvelle fois, cela était le plus beau mensonge que n’ait jamais entendu. Il soupira en faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules, pleines de tension. 

"Je peux prendre mes affaires et partir demain dans la journée et tu n’entendras plus jamais parler de moi." Proposa Holmes, redoutant la réponse qu’il pourrait obtenir.

"Myc…" 

Il l’appelle Myc… C’est que ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça. Ledit Myc était passé de l’inquiétude à l’espoir en une demie seconde. 

"Je n’ai plus trente ans. Tu m’aurais connu quelques années plus tôt tu serais sûrement déjà dehors avec toutes tes affaires en train de te faire insulter de tous les noms. Commença Greg, se rendant à l’évidence de plusieurs choses. Ma femme m’a trompé une seule fois et dans l’heure j’ai demandé le divorce… Mais je n’étais pas au même stade de la vie."

Mycroft sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus fort en voyant l’état de résignation dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon. Il aimait Greg plus que tout au monde et détestait cette vie et les gens comme lui qui avaient réussi à abattre cet homme. 

"Chaque moment est important. On a tous un objectif dans cette putain de vie et le miens c’est d’avoir une fin heureuse." Avoua le policier lâchant un mélange parfait entre un rire et un sanglot. "Alors si le fait de savoir que tu m’aies trompé est un moment important pour que j’arrive à avoir une fin heureuse… Je suis prêt à l’encaisser."

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment sans se regarder et sans s’échanger un mot. Et c’est à ce moment que Mycroft comprit l’expression: c’est dans le plus grand des silences que tout est dit. Ce silence était lourd et presque insupportable pour Greg, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir et être pris pour un con une fois de plus, cela aurait été moins douloureux. 

"Ma fin heureuse se passera avec toi."

Le policier redressa soudainement la tête, ayant peur d’avoir pensé trop haut. Mais c’est en croisant le regard de son compagnon qu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas parlé. Il soupira et se jeta presque dans les bras du politicien qui le serra fort contre lui et il s’autorisa finalement à pleurer pleinement. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, se faisant plein de promesses pour leur futur ensemble et leur fin heureuse. Gregory Lestrade aimait les histoires qui se finissent bien et voulait qu’à la fin son histoire soit la plus belle de toutes.


End file.
